


Switch Swish

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyswap, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: My submission for Kinktober 2017 Day 5 - Body Swapping & Humiliation that got a little out of handTurned this into a cat hybrid story for a few of my friends





	Switch Swish

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Kinktober 2017 Day 5 - Body Swapping & Humiliation that got a little out of hand
> 
> Turned this into a cat hybrid story for a few of my friends

There was something about Lance’s ears that Shiro loved. The silky-smooth fur just felt so good against his skin, and the way they twitched with even the faintest touch, little mewls of pleasure escaping from Lance’s lips as he rubbed the tips between his fingers, it all sent a flush of arousal straight down Shiro’s spine.

Shiro loved how sensitive Lance was and took shameless advantage of the fact whenever he could.

He also loved how warm Lance was, running hotter than the other paladins so that Shiro always found he had sweat through his boxers from Lance’s furnace heat in his bed. Every morning, Shiro felt like he was moving through syrup, languid and basking in the feeling of Lance curled up against his chest, reddish brown tail wrapped possessively around his arm.

The only problem was, this morning, he couldn’t feel a tail around his arm, or the heat of Lance at his side. Instead, he was curled around something hard and muscular, and what was that _smell_?

Shiro jerked, the smell sending a jolt across his skin, his cock stirring between his legs where it was pressed up against something hot that Shiro just wanted to grind into, let the smell take him, give into his instincts and—

“Shiro?”

Shiro’s body froze, his eyes still closed, nose twitching as he instinctively scented the air and—scented the air? Why would he…and why did that voice sound like…?

When Shiro opened his eyes and looked into his own face, a large part of him honestly wasn’t even surprised.

Life was already so fucking weird on this ship.

 

“So, what exactly does this mean?”

It was actually a little eerie for Lance, to see his body standing with absolutely perfect posture, his arms folded in that classic Shiro style, tail flicking irritably behind him. Lance was pretty sure his tail had never moved like that when it was attached to his body, or…well…when he was _in_ his body.

“It _means,_ that because you two were sleeping so, _well,_ close together when we flew through the wormhole, you switched bodies. Hopefully, we can find the wormhole and fly through again and reverse the effects.”

Lance could hear that amusement lacing Allura’s words, even as her face remained entirely professional. Normally, he would have been able to smell it, too, or hear the little uptick of her heart that meant she was laughing inside. It had never occurred to Lance how quiet everything was for Shiro.  

Shiro, on the other hand, looked ready to jump out of his skin, Lance’s own long fingers tapping rapid fire on his arm as Shiro grew increasingly tense. It was probably best if Lance just got Shiro out of here. They both needed a shower, and Lance was pretty sure Shiro’s body still stank from last night.

“Okay! Thank you, Allura! We’re just going to—oh!”

Lance reached out blindly, catching onto Hunk instinctively as his body tilted forward a lot faster than expected. Lance was used to just moving as quickly and wildly as possible, normal reflexes ready to catch him at a moments notice.

“Remember, you’re in Shiro’s body Lance, you can’t move the same way you normally would.”

The look of bewilderment Lance shot Keith must have looked hilarious on Shiro’s face, but to his credit, Keith only shrugged, his own black tail moving restlessly behind him.

It wasn’t like Keith knew how regular humans were supposed to move, either.

“Lance?”

Lance turned at the sound of his own voice, and was startled to see Shiro’s cheeks…well _his_ cheeks…well _Shiro’s_ cheeks pinking up a little. It was funny, because that was normally the look Lance got when Shiro comes back from the gym all sweaty and smelling…oh.

_Oh._

Steadfastly ignoring Keith’s little snort of disbelief, Lance grabbed Shiro’s hand and immediately started pulling, nearly yanking him off his feet in the process.

“See you guys! Call us when the wormhole is found!”

Lance waved over his shoulder and grinned at Allura’s snort of laughter at seeing Lance’s boisterous mannerisms on Shiro’s body and face.

 

Somehow, they made it back to Shiro’s room in relative silence, Lance’s mind laser focused on getting them back into the room without any distractions.

It was amazing how easy it was to do that without all the scents and sounds that normally bombarded Lance as he moved through the world.

That being said, it felt weird, being in Shiro’s room, but not being able to smell Shiro or them. He turned, expecting to be bombarded with questions, but instead, Shiro’s face was redder than ever. He had one hand clasped tightly over his nose, looking anywhere but at Lance or at the bed, where Lance knew the scent of them was the strongest.

Shiro had fucked him in that bed last night and Lance knew from personal experience, that the scent lingered in such a delicious way that was probably only just starting to process in Shiro’s mind.

Part of Lance, a very small part, considered taking pity on Shiro, letting him run and hide in the bathroom until it was all fixed. If Lance found it all overwhelming, Shiro certainly would without all the natural instincts at filtering scents out that Lance had cultivated over the years.

Lance told that voice exactly where it could stick it.

“What’s wrong, Shiro? Cat got your tongue?”

Shiro glared at him over where his fingers were now covering his nose and mouth, clasped together in a makeshift mask.

“It smells good, doesn’t it?”

The gesture to the bed was unneeded, but Shiro followed his hand anyway, eyes landing involuntarily on the rumpled sheets and where Lance knew the scent of them was thick in the air. It always got Lance going first thing in the morning, sending him into Shiro’s lap and demanding to be taken care of.

Except, Shiro hadn’t gotten a release, not like Lance normally did. Which meant he was teetering somewhere between out of his mind with the need to crawl right into those sheets and ready to kill Lance for teasing and Lance was loving it.

“You know, I can smell it on us, all the time…”

It was rare for Lance to be in this position. Shiro so rarely gave up power and Lance was usually more than happy to be Shiro’s plaything. But this, standing here, watching Shiro’s flush crawl down his neck and disappearing beneath his shirt, Lance wondered if he would get the same thrill if they tried this again, back in their regular bodies.

“Can you smell yourself, feel how needy you are just from the scent?”

Lance knew it was a gamble, he couldn’t actually smell how Shiro was feeling at this point, but judging by the embarrassed whimper that escaped from behind Shiro’s clasped hands, he had been right.

As if finally giving up, Lance watched as Shiro dropped his hands from his mouth, his lower lip chewed up and red raw from where he had nearly bitten through.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, kitten.”

Lance smirked, ignoring the weirdly conflicting zing of arousal at hearing the nickname coming out of his own mouth. Although, Lance was sure his voice had never sounded like that before.

“Am I? I don’t think I am. In fact, I think—”

Lance stopped abruptly, the lights flickering overhead distracting him from his line of thought.

The speakers in the room crackled to life and Coran’s voice boomed throughout the castle, breaking the mood.

_Shiro, Lance, we found the wormhole. Hold onto each other!_

They each reached out frantically, holding each other as tightly as possible as the world went black.

It felt a little like falling through space, Shiro’s increased awareness diminishing back to normal human capacity, his vision swimming into double, then back to normal with Lance in his arms. It felt good, to see Lance’s face again, to see his cute little smile, Shiro almost forgot the revenge he was about to take. But without the scent of them, filling his nose and crowding his mind, it was easier to keep track of his thoughts now.

He pulled playfully at one of Lance’s ears, the silky fur heaven against his skin.

“Hi, Shiro.”

Lance leaned up and kissed him lightly, clearly trying to deflect what was about to come. Shiro pushed him away gently, smirking as Lance blinked owlishly up at him.

“Strip.”

Shiro only raised an eyebrow when Lance hesitated, his smirk growing wider as Lance’s flush grew. He remembered from just moments ago, how heady the room had smelt, the fresh scent of their current arousal overlaying the old.

He helped pull the shirt over Lance’s head, his hair mussed and wild now, his cat ears blood hot where Shiro couldn’t stop touching and teasing them.

“No more orders? No more teasing, Lance?”

Shiro knew it wasn’t fair, knew that having his heightened senses was making it impossible for Lance to think. He had just been there, felt how easy it was to give in, how much Lance’s body wanted to give in. So, Shiro pushed him gently, turning him on the spot so that Lance’s tail brushed his legs and wrapped instinctively around his calf.

Even though Shiro was back in his own body, there was something still animalistic about the way he shoved Lance down onto the bed, yanking his jeans down to roughly expose the swell of his ass, taking only a cursory moment to pull Lance’s tail free before spreading him open.

Shiro knew, without even looking, that Lance was wet for him. He had felt it in between his own thighs when inside Lance’s body.

If they had been doing something else, Lance probably would have made a joke about how Shiro was going to be _in my body again, just in a better way._ But they were both past that point where words existed, Lance had teased him too much, set himself up for this, really.

Shiro wrapped Lance’s tail firmly around his flesh hand, feeling it twitch and stiffen in his grip as he pushed inside. Lance’s cry of surprise and pleasure was animalistic as Shiro took him brutally, still chasing the memory of their scent as his prosthetic left dark fingerprints in Lance’s skin.

“Come on, kitten, baby, you can take it.”

Lance sobbed, Shiro’s pace brutal even as he shook apart beneath him, pleasure edging into overstimulation and pain before Shiro finally finished inside of, gripping Lance’s tail so tight it would surely bruise.

Shiro continued to thrust lazily, enjoying the sloppy clench around him until he was fully soft, Lance’s whimpers just driving him on.

When he finally flopped down beside Lance, he watched the rapid rise and fall of Lance’s back muscles through his sweat soaked shirt, his pulse beating rabbit fast and fluttering under the thin skin of Lance’s neck.

It was a good sight, one Shiro loved, but Lance normally wasn’t so quiet after, and Shiro was starting to wonder if he had hurt him.

“Lance?”

“Do you think we can find another wormhole in a few weeks…when my body has returned to this plane of existence?”

Shiro just snorted, completely assured that Lance was fine and everything was back to normal. He kissed the tip of Lance’s ear, the only place he could reach without jostling him too much, and promised himself he would get them both up to change the sheets in just a second.


End file.
